el nuevo legado
by losnuevemundosdelrey
Summary: continuacion alterna del final de el legado de mlp sunset habia regresado a canterlot high para canfrontar la verdad y los problemas que traeria su regreso asi como losque lapersguirian
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1 revelando la verdad

sunset ahora convertida en el unico demonio que existe se d cuenta que debe decirles atodas la verda no puede ocultar

su secreto debe contrles lo que y en lo que se a convertido ella esta asustada

acambiado despues de absorver el nucleo de su ermano ella tomo sus poderes y recuerdos ella ahora no tiene limites para

loque puede hacer o crear y esta asuatada de ser crontrolada por su poder

pero confia en sus amigas

han pasado dos dias desde que derroto a wane desde esa noche no regreso ala escuela o a casa de la diretora ocillo estaba

preocupado por su maestra ella se encontraba enfrente de la escuela ela debia darexplicaciones a todos no sabia si le crerian o como reccionarian al saber la verdad pero debia confrontarlas ella tenia lo que habia estado buscando toda su vida y no iba aperderlo nunca

en la direccion estabn celestia luna y las mane six hablando del asunto de la desaparicion de sunset llevaba dos dias

sin regresar acasa o ala escuela estaban muy preocupadas discutien que asuntos tomar celestia declaraba que no podian ir ala policia porque sunset no tenia papeles de su exisecia alli ella era de la otra equestria y todas sabian que nohabia

como hbia estado viviendo sin papeles twilight estaba muy procupada ella creia que se habia de ese mundo y no iva

a volver de repente la puerta de la oficina se habrio y entro la persona que habian estado buscando

sunset saludo atodas mientras fue recibida de difernetes formas

pinki pie la abrazo fuertemente

flutershy lloro de alegria al verla

rarity que estaba sentada dio un salto de dicha al verla

rainbow dash se enojo con ella por que habia desaparecido

apple jack calmo a rainbow pero confrontando a sunset por su desaparicion

twilight la abofeteo frente a todos enojada y triste por que penso que se habia ido sin despedirse de ella

celesti y luna la calmaron pero preguntando donde habia estado sunset se separo de pinki se dirigo a una de las sillas

tomo asiento y con una mirada serie se puso acontar lo que habia pasado la llegada de ocillo la historia de su origen su verdadero padre su pelea con wane el uso de sus poderes como habia dado vida atales criaturas el contrato de wane con las chicas y posterior mente la muerte de este mismo

las presentes no creian lo que habian escuchado que sunset fuese un demonio que tenia el poder para crear mundos viajar

por el tiempo el espacio y las realidades asu antojo era dificil de creer todas estaban dudando entonces un gato aparecio

de la nada y les dijo que era verdad todas se sorprendieron del gato que hablaba

el gato se pesento como ocillo yo soy una creacion de ser superior mi nombre es ocillo lo que maestra estar diciendo es verdad ella ser un demonio ser superior alo que los presentes entender que no estaba jugando

pero que sunset fuera u demonio todavia no lo podian creer

h twi fue la que pregunto si habia cambiado alo que sunset respondio que no todavia seguia siendo la chic que se procupaba de sus amigas pero queria que lo mantuvieran en secreto por que no sabia como iban a reaccionar las personas alo que todas asienten sunset se iva aretirar por el resto del dia mañana regresaria a clases como de costumbre pero solo queria regresar asu casa

despues de la escuela las mane sseven se encontraban el el parke platicando

asi que la razon por la que estabas tan rara el la piyamada fue por que fuiste apelear dijo aplejack asi es respondio sunset sabia que tendria que detener a wane

rarity no podia creer que la persona que conocieron en el colegio las ubiera engañado para atacar asu amiga aloque todas asienten pero pinky todavia no podia creer que sunset fuera un demonio estaba sorprendida como el resto.

sunset pregunto si ahora la veian de forma diferente pero pinky respondio que asus ojos seguia siendo la misma chica que deseaba tener amigos alo quetodas dijieron que era su preciada amiga que no importa si es una pony de otro mundo o un demonio o un dios para ellas ella era su preciada e inseparable amiga entonces lloro unas lagrimas de sus ojos mientras sonreia ella habia encontrado lo que siempre habia estado buscando un hogar una familia un lugar al que pertenecer en ese momento era realmente felis.

un dias atras en el lugar de la batalla

se encontraban varios grupos de invstigadores encontraron restos de las criaturas que wane uso contra sunset

cientifico a no puedo creer las muestras que hemos allado no son nada como lo que existe en este mundo y los rastros de energia son totalmente desconocidos no se parecen aningun tipo de energia que exista en este planeta es lo que ivas adecir verdad profesor dijo un honbre de actitud serie y fria

comandante sombra a llegado si fue una verdadea sorpresa que hubieramos encontrado esto son restos facinntes y los rastros de energia son increibles no se comparan anada que haya visto en le pasado quien es el joven que lo acompaña señor a el es el nuevo mienbro del equipo de busquea sera el quien se encargara de atrapar al objetivo

ha entonces tiene una pista de donde se encuentra la criatura que hizo esto.

si se encuentra en una ciudad cercana llamada ponyville mañana en lamañana iremos a investigar esa ciudad comandante que tipo de criatura estamos buscano por lo que veo toda esta destruccion y los restos de estas criaturas no me imagino que hizo esto adecir verdad no tengo ni idea pero con los rastros de energia y las lecturas de la noche pasada algo es seguro es una criatura sumamente poderosa como nada que se aiga visto teniente shining su mision sera buscar a esta criatura y atraparla sino puede eliminela es peligrosa entendido teniente si hare lo que este ami alcance para cumplir la mision

conque ponyville ah pasado tiempo desde que regrese acasa como estarn todos.


	2. Chapter 2 nuevos enemigos nuevas amenaza

capitulo 2 nuevos enemigos nuevas amenazas

equestria

las cuatro princesas reunidas estaban conversando acerca de los acontecimientos pasados hace unos dias atras se habia sentido una alteracion en la magia toda criatura magica habia sufrido extranos fenomenos los peganos no podian volar los unicornios no usaban magia los ponys terrestres no podian usar su cuerpo eficazmente las princesas no podian usar su elemento y discor no tenia poderes esto duro unos momentos para despues regresar ala normalidad

presente

celestia debemos encontrar la causa de esta anomalia magica sea lo que fuera fue una fuersa muy poderosa para afectar acada ser de equestria

lo se luna no sabemos que fue pero es una fuersa poderosa

tia no hemos padido definir que tipo de magia causo esto pero hemos encontardo un libro antiguo de la biblioteca del imperio de cristal que nos sera util hablade una antigua fuerza que podria estar relacionada

candance que es esa fuerza antigua pregunto p twi es este libro mostro candance se trata de del libro de mitos antiguos todas se mostraron credulas un libro de mitos no es una cosa muy ficticia dijo luna no no es asi este libro cuenta que hace mucho tiempo existio una criatura que no pertenecia aninguna raza de este mundo este ser llego de las estrellas este poseia poderes unicos podia dar forma ala imaginacion alterar la realidad y dar vida alo que no tuviera este ser goberno sobre una nacion perdida hace mucho tiempo pero esa nacion desaparecio por un desastre y el abandono este mundo

candace ese ralato es estrano pero esparecido no creen unser llegado de otro mundo podria ser un ser de un mundo diferente como el mundo atraves del espejo magico pero no estamos eguras de que sea cierto lo es es cierto dijo una voz de la nada todas mirarnon asia arriba d donde venia la voz resulto ser discor seguido entro shinig exaltado por que discor rompio las barreras del castillo

disculpen la intromision pero lo que acaba de mostrar la rosada pero es una verdad amedias explicate dijo celestia es mejor que les cuente una historia

despues de contar lahistoria de los demonios y su gran legado de magia y sangre esa es una historia deamsiado ireal dijo shining alo que discord respondio la prueba viene de los acontecimientos pasados y del hecho de que no encontramos la fuente de la anomalia por que no se origino aqui sino en otro mundo dijo discord

ptwi eso no puede ser te esta refiriendo al espejo ne es asi discord asi es ptwi el espejo el camino al mundo donde esta tu exaprendis celestia el mundo donde esta sunset dijo ptwi si es asi ese mundo es donde se encuentra un demonio y alparecer desperto hace poco lo que paso fue una alteracion magica dimensional causada por el despertar de ese demonio inconciente mente todos los presentes estaban sorprendiods si era verdad ese mundo sunset sus amigas estaban en grave peligro debo ir de inmediato dijo ptwi detente grito celestia por que me detiene princesa debemos ir para detener esa amenaza como dijo celestia como la detendremos escuchaste a discord son seres muy superiores acual quier enemigo al que hallamos conocido nolose dijo ptwi pero si no hacemos algo ellas estaran en peligro primero debemos contactar con sunset para saber si ha pasado algo dijo celestia al que ptwi asentio el libro todavia tengo el libro para comunicarnos le escribire para saber si halgo ha pasado

canterlot high

casa de la directora sunset regresaba de su reunion con las mane six regesabaa acasa de la directora para tener una charla sobre su futuro dudndo sobre entrar de repente la puerta se habrio y luna estaba frnte a ella mirando como dudaba en entrar la tomo de la mano para que entrara osi no se resfriaria por el frio ya dentro de la casa celestia habia hecho la cena y le pidio que fuera a alistarse para cenar ya las tre comiendo en silencio

sunset pregunto esta bien para ustedes que este aqui a lo que las hermanas se miraron como si no entendieran la pregunta estabien para ustedes que me quede aquidespues devlo que les conte mi verdadero origen y en lo que me he convertido no soy un ser alto dijo celestia tu eres tu tu yo de ahora no tiene culpas de tu pasado tu ahora eres parte de esta familia no imorta lo que seas lo importante es quien eres lo que me lleva a este asunto sunset quieres convertirte en mi hija dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

que no entiendo dijo sorprendida sunset

lo que digo es que qquiero adoptarte legalmente como tu madre osea que seas oficialmente mi hija no te agrada la idea dijo con una exprecion triste

no en realidad me hace muy feliz realmente me hace feliz respondoio sunset para luego abrazar a celestia luego uniendose luna las abrazo a ambas

de noche ya antes de dormir sunset recibio una llamada de h twi que pasa es raro que llames tan noche preguntando sunset

es que tenia gnas de oir tu voz dijo twi realmente me preocupe cuando desaparesiste y ahora que volviste temia que desapareciese de nuevo no temas twi ya no volvere a irme me gusta este lugar y me gusta estar contigo.

ya veo eso me hace felis sunset hay algo que debo decirte mañana puedes venir ami casa en la mañana no hay problema rspondio sunset te vere mañana y colgo sunset para acostarse ocillo dijo y este respondio si crees que debi volver dijo alo que este respondio usted deseas esta felicidad no hubiera sido feliz en otra parte

sunset sonrio con la respuesta y dijo ya no me llamas maestro y me tratas de forma respetuosa es lo que usted queria si es verdad deseaba ser trata de igual bueno es hora de dormir si dijo ocillo acurrucandose en cama sunset pensaba la forma de gato le ueda bien en frente de la casa de twi una persona aparecio

estoi en casa me pregunto como le hira a twi en la escuela

equestria

hace dos semanas

soy libre no puedo creerlo sea lo que fuera esa energia no era nada como hubiera visto tan6to poder afecto toda equestria bueno no importa se de donde vino la fuente de ese poder no es de este mundo pero tiene rastros de estehora de seguir el rastro si devoro ese poder sere invencible y todos temeran a tirek


End file.
